Catching the Freeze Frame Killer
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Set between 1x08/1x09. Audrey and Nathan have to go undercover as a couple because someone troubled has been attacking couples around town. Audrey/Nathan


**Disclaimer:** If Haven were mine, we'd be seeing lots more triangley Audrey/Nathan/Duke action! (see profile for a REAL disclaimer)

**A/N:** This was requested over at the Have Comment Fic Post (community . livejournal . com/havenmaine/42306. html)...

* * *

They'd been "dating" for nearly a week now, and the murderer still hadn't made his move. Nathan had taken her out dancing and drinking- hell, they'd even walked down Main Street hand in hand on a Saturday afternoon, and _still_ nothing. So, there they were, parked up on the bluff overlooking the harbor, sitting as far away from each other as they could on the front seat of his truck. This was their last shot. He was due for another kill any time now.

"Well, shouldn't we uh- be doing something?" Adurey blushed.

Nathan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, rubbing his jaw nervously, "Probably."

She scooted closer to him, halfway across the bench, her stomach full of butterflies, "I mean, what if he's out there right now, watching us?"

"Right," he nodded, turning toward her, and she's almost certain that she saw his hand shaking as he tentatively brought it up to her cheek, "he might suspect something..."

Audrey grinned, ducking her head shyly as their knees brushed together. Her body warmed at the contact, feeling him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, fingertips lifting her chin until their eyes met. A gasp suddenly caught in the back of her throat, not expecting him to be so close, electric blue staring back at her only a few inches away. His warm breath puffed past her chin, their noses brushing together. Yearning. Waiting.

This was happening, right? She wasn't just having a crazy daydream, and nobody was going to yell cut right before the lips met? Nathan _freaking_ Wuornos, her partner for crying out loud, was actually going to kiss her! An honest to God, mouth to mouth, saliva swapping, probably tongue filled make out session, and it was all in the name of upholding the law. Catching criminals had never worked to her advantage quite like _this_ before. She wasn't really sure what to think.

"You okay with this, Parker?" he whispered.

She tilted her head forward in invitation, "Nathan, do you honestly believe I would've let you get this far if I weren't?"

He chuckled, the sound rumbling through her, and as terrified as she was in that moment she all but melted into him when he finally bridged the gap between them, kissing her until she couldn't think straight. For minutes, maybe even hours, all she could feel and breath and taste, was him. Mouths sliding together, opening and teasing and nipping in an age old dance.

By the time the killer took the bait though, she was grateful that Nathan actually had the sense to keep his wits about him. She certainly hadn't noticed the other man's presence just outside their foggy window, she'd been too distracted, lost in the sensation of his hands sliding freely over her body and the way her hips ground down against him at just the right angle. In fact, she only realized that anything was even wrong because the temperature in the truck had dropped at least twenty degrees and her partner had shot off a round, killing the man.

She blinked, absolutely mortified when the proverbial smoke cleared a few seconds later. There she was, rubbing herself all over him like a cat in heat, and she'd totally forgotten that he couldn't feel a damn thing. Nathan's mind had probably been on the job the whole time. How stupid was she?

Scrambling off of him, she slipped her sweater back over her head and refused to make eye contact with him. By doing so though, she missed seeing his wide eyed expression and the way he ran his fingertips over his mouth like he'd just discovered the secret of the universe. It would have changed everything if she'd just summoned up the courage and confronted the situation. She'd have most likely realized that he could feel her touch, or at least seen that she wasn't the only one completely thrown by what just happened.

Eventually though the moment passed, he cleared his throat and opened the door, the sound of crickets chirping floating in through the broken window as he crouched down by the body to make sure the guy was really dead.

It was only then, when he was safely out of reach that she chanced a glance in his direction. She saw him studying the man carefully, the muscles in his jaw clenching as he rooted around for a wallet, like nothing had happened. The sight made her sigh wearily, burying her face in her palms, wishing that she were anywhere else but here.

This is exactly why she didn't have friends. What in the hell was she supposed to do, now?

**End.**


End file.
